


A Charitable Donation

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Seduction, Shyness, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Talon sends Moira and Doomfist on a very special mission, one with a very specific requirement: seduce Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou. The two drop in on a charitable fundraiser Mei is a part of, and apply the considerable weight of their respective charms...





	A Charitable Donation

A Charitable Donation  
-by Drace Domino

“It’s a shame you don’t enjoy these sort of operations more, Mr. Ogundimu.” Moira’s voice was as sly and vaguely sensual as ever; practically everything that fell from the woman’s lips had been dipped in honey and venom first. With slender fingers wearing long purple nails she flattened out the larger man’s collar, smoothing the fabric as she gazed up at him with a slightly teasing look. “I enjoy seeing you in a tuxedo. It looks more natural on you than it does Gabriel, even before his...accident he had a habit of wrinkling every crease.”

“You think I dislike luxury?” The sophistication of the Talon heavy was a constant - as much as their enemies tended to write him off as a hard-punching brute, he was far deeper and far more thoughtful than they knew. He just also happened to punch very, very hard. A slight flick of his fingers sent Moira’s hand away from his collar, and he stood a little taller as his chest puffed out. As he responded to the mouthy irritant he had been sent along on this mission with, his eyes narrowed and he gazed across the banquet hall for the target. “Give me something worth dressing up for and I’ll make sure every head in the room turns to see me.”

“Heh...I’d say we’re both doing a fine job of that.” Moira merely smiled, and took another short sip of her wine. It was a bit of an understatement. Even if nobody at the environmental fundraiser had any idea who they really were, the pair of Talon agents stuck out like a sore thumb. A towering titan of a man that loomed a solid foot above most of the scientists in the room and a slender, devious-looking redhead that generally seemed completely unconcerned with the fact that she looked and sounded suspicious at all times. One wearing a finely tailored tux that gripped every angle on his endlessly impressive physique, the other wearing a deep purple evening dress with a long slit up one side, showing off more leg than all the other women in the room combined.

They were endlessly inconspicuous, but they stood out a hell of a lot less than Gabriel or Amelie would. They were, in effect, the only agents that could handle this mission. The only ones that had the slightest chance of accomplishing this most dangerous of goals.

“Target sighted.” Moira finally murmured, and gave a gentle bob of her head to guide Akande’s eyes. “My my, doesn’t she look just adorable when she’s dressed up? This will be a fun evening, indeed.”

Akande remained silent as he turned his head to look in the direction Moira suggested, and sure enough: there she was. Short but instantly recognizable, thanks in part to the slight pudge that defined her adorable cute, sweet appearance and partly thanks to the fact that she was making a beeline right for them. Mei-Ling Zhou, dressed in a full body deep blue dress and with her hair pinned into a stylish bun at the back of her head, was walking straight towards the pair with a noticeable scowl on her cute features. Nose scrunched up, lips in a tight line, and eyes narrowed from behind the lenses of her glasses.

“Damn! How did she spot us before we found her?!” Akande hissed in a quiet tone, before seemingly whispering to himself. “Sombra! You’re not playing that stupid game again when you’re supposed to be working, are you?”

A slight click came from a device nestled in Moira and Akande’s ears, and then a smooth, sultry, intensely teasing voice followed.

“Dame un respiro.” Sombra responded over the comm link. “Do you have any idea how many nerds there are at this thing? I can’t see everything you know.” A brief pause, before she finished her thought with a tiny chuckle. “Well, I can, but not when I’m hacking Hana’s livestream to put up pictures of cats in silly outfits. You should see how upset she’s getting, I think the little thing might explo-”

Moira and Akande exchanged glances, and in perfect unison reached up their hands, plucked their comm devices out to drop into their pockets, and turned to face the charging Mei head on. Realizing that the brilliant climatologist got the drop on them was hardly the biggest setback the mission could face, but having Sombra giggling in their ears as she played pranks on Overwatch members would only serve as a distraction. And this job...required focus. The two Talon agents steeled themselves as Mei pushed herself through the crowd, taking note that even in the midst of her indignant charge she was still polite enough to tap people on the shoulder, step around them when she could, and even murmur a quick apology when she accidentally bumped into someone. Finally, as they realized Mei wasn’t charging so much as briskly and politely ambling towards them, Moira gave a glance to her partner and sighed.

“...perhaps we should meet her halfway.” She rolled her eyes, and began to move.

 

The two groups met each other nearly in the center of the conference, still surrounded by well-dressed scientists and donors, but in a space clear enough for them to have a bit of room. With nobody else within a few feet Mei was free to speak in her boldest and most abrasive tone, using strong language that she never would any under normal circumstances. Brash, even vulgar language from the otherwise sweet climatologist.

“You two need to leave!” She blurted out, and her nose scrunched up a little harder. “We don’t want any troublemakers here!”

Very vulgar. Very abrasive. Mei-Ling Zhou was the barking watchdog of the conference for sure.

“Dr. Zhou, it’s so very good to see you again.” Moira took the lead, and openly invited herself to thread a slender arm around the other woman’s shoulders. Mei was far too sweet and polite to push her away, and so the girl merely stood and stewed as Moira pressed against her in a half-embrace while gesturing towards the towering Akande. “Have you met Mr. Ogundimu? He’s a fascinating man. Rather famous for his work as a…” She looked over to Akande, and quirked a brow. “Warlord? Is that appropriate?”

“...as appropriate as it is to call you a doctor.” Akande’s response was simple and sneering, though it softened almost instantly when he looked towards Mei. The chubby scientist was still fidgeting underneath Moira’s attention, her irritation fighting with her desire not to make a scene. When the charming, dark skinned titan took one of her hands in his and brought it forward to press a tiny kiss to the top, it was enough to disarm her. To give her pause. To make her blush.

Simply put, to weaken her defenses.

“Akande Ogundimu. You must be the effortlessly breathtaking Dr. Zhou.” He let the words drip as smoothly as he could. He was definitely the most suave member of Talon, even though it hardly sounded like an accomplishment considering his coworkers. “Dr. O’Deorain and I were hoping to see you here today. It looks as if you’ve seen a healthy turnout for your very worthy cause.”

“I...I…” It took Mei a few seconds for her mind to reboot; for the good sense within her to remind her that these two were dangerous Talon agents. She pulled her hand free of Akande’s grasp but was still supporting Moira’s body; by that point the skinny redhead was leaning on her with nearly all her weight. “I know who both of you are! And I don’t know what Talon wants, but you’d better leave before I call Winston!”

The mention of that damned gorilla’s name was enough to make Akande’s muscles tense and his eyes flinch from long-brewing anger. Thankfully, Moira was on hand to help diffuse any awkwardness and keep the mission on track.

“Oh, Dr. Zhou, you completely misread our intentions.” She cooed, and with her free hand moved her fingers into a purse hanging at her waist, matching the rich purple of her dress. She pulled free a slip of paper and dangled it before Mei’s eyes, smiling softly as she teased it up and down and watched the girl’s gaze chase it. “Akande is my escort for the evening. I didn’t want to come alone to give you this...generous donation to your cause.” While Mei’s eyes still tracked it, Moira tucked the check down in between the start of the scientist’s cleavage, fitting it squarely in between those full, beautiful pale breasts. After she did so Moira rolled her shoulders casually, and gazed over to Akande with a tiny shrug. “Well, I’ve delivered the check. And if Dr. Zhou doesn’t want us around…”

“N-No! Wait!” Mei blinked; looking up from her ample bust and the multi-hundred thousand dollar check stuffed within. She swallowed nervously at the ramifications of such a generous offer, and looked from one Talon agent to the other with an increasingly red hue on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to assume you were here to cause trouble. Perhaps...we could spend some time getting to know each other? The committee put together a wonderful dinner.”

“Dr. Zhou, we would be delighted to accept your invitation.” Akande flashed his most charming smile, and even gave her a tiny bow. The hard part - earning Mei’s trust, had been accomplished with a few slippery words from Moira and an insignificant sum. The next part couldn’t have been any easier, and Mei-Ling Zhou couldn’t have been a softer target.

It was always easy to seduce a woman that it had never happened to before.

***

It was shocking just how easy it was to seduce Mei after that initial speed bump. It was unlikely that the ludicrous donation to the environmental cause was the sole reason Mei had been so accommodating to their advances, but it had been the thing that got them in the door - the thing they used to expose her armor and exploit much deeper weaknesses. Once Mei was willing to greet the pair with a warmer reception she was susceptible to the dual charms of Akande and Moira, and each of them wielded quite a bit of dangerous weight in that department.

Akande; the strong and silent type that could moisten a woman with just a short glance. Moira; the teasing and confident redhead that could make even the most steadfast of women question their sexuality. The entire evening found Mei in the company of them both, and they laid the charm on as heavily as they could. Mei was cute - there was no doubt about it, but she had never been the most sought after woman in the room before. Even in her usual groups of scientists and other academics, Mei was often overlooked for prettier, skinnier, less-nerdy young women. But that night...that night, a pair of rogues made her feel like a queen.

Mei gasped and blushed as Moira swept in to steal her from Akande’s arms mid-dance, and she was left flustered and red-faced in the instances that Akande let it subtly be known that he was appreciating her figure. She quivered in blushing glee when Moira “accidentally” squeezed her rear, and went weak-kneed when Akande leaned in close to whisper to the edge of her ear that he found her breathtakingly charming. Perhaps it was all calculated on some level, but it wasn’t entirely disingenuous. She was indeed a delightful, curvy little package...and she deserved the attention that she enjoyed that evening.

When the fundraiser was over; however, the true time to lavish attention on Mei-Ling Zhou began. With the climatologist riding on the excitement of being courted by dual charmers, she had been easy to coax up into the hotel suite. The finest one on offer; of course. It was there that Mei found herself in an intimate moment that she never would’ve expected; not only for the parties involved but for the simple fact that girls like her generally didn’t enjoy spine tingling threesomes atop a lavish king bed.

“Oh...ohh my…” Mei was squirming atop the bed, the elegant fabric of her dress bunching up around her curves and her thighs spreading to accommodate Akande’s movements. The massive man had brought his face in between Mei’s thighs where he was spending long moments giving her plenty of attention; his mouth working in skillful licks and kisses across a pair of long-neglected folds. It had been a damn long time since Mei had anyone go down on her, and now she was lucky enough to get serviced by one of the best. “I can’t believe...I’m doing this…”

“Come now, Dr. Zhou, surely you find yourself in this sort of situation all the time.” Moira spoke from her spot alongside the bed. She was slipping out of her evening dress while she gazed at the other pair, the first to truly undress completely. Akande was still wearing his tux and Mei was mostly still covered by her dress - or at the very least, that hungry mouth was blocking the view of her plump pussy. As Moira slithered out from her stylish dress; however, Mei was treated to the full sight of her naked figure. Slender frame, small breasts, and a cock hanging from her lap. It wasn’t particularly big or thick for her size but it clearly liked what it was seeing, sticking straight up once released to the open air. As Moira brought herself onto the bed and began crawling forward, she helped in coaxing one of Mei’s hands to her shaft. “A fascinating woman like you must be bathed in attention at all times.”

“N...No...this is...most unusual.” Mei blushed brightly as her fingers coiled around Moira’s cock, and her thighs tightened against the sides of Akande’s face. She was gloriously sweet and naive, and as Moira knelt by her face Mei slowly parted her lips to take the tip of the other doctor’s cock to her mouth. With that tip resting on her tongue Mei continued gazing up at the redhead, still looking nervous but outrageously excited.

As well she should be! Akande’s tongue was drawing in long, lingering tastes of Mei’s pussy, and the powerful warrior was savoring every bit. Her body type was quite a bit different from the usual women he enjoyed the company of, and already he was finding quite a bit of advantage in the girl’s softer, more-cushioned frame. A nice, round ass to sink his powerful hands into. Plump thighs to close about his cheeks and inevitably wrap around his waist. Tits that had yet to become unleashed but were clearly of the very best quality. For Moira, this seduction might have been merely part of the plan...but for Akande? He was enjoying this job even more than the ones where he was given carte blanche to smash Overwatch.

“I don’t think I can resist your charms anymore, Mei.” Akande finally announced as he pulled himself up, kneeling onto the bed and moving his hands to the front of his pants. A noticeable bulge had been there for some time now, and his hands were drifting steadily towards his belt to unleash it. While her prepared to unveil himself he quirked a brow towards the scientist, and once more flashed her that dashing smile that had been charming her more and more with every bit of exposure. “With your permission, I would like to wrap you around every inch of me.”

Mei, with her eyes wide and her mouth stuffed with Moira’s cock, merely squirmed and whimpered. Her blush intensified and she spread her legs further apart, even to the point of raising them up as much as she was able. Soon Akande let his hands slide underneath her knees to help her keep them balanced, and Mei took the initiative to reach down to his lap and help in the further unveiling of his length.

“I think that means you have permission, Akande.” Moira chuckled, and her brow arched as that glorious black length suddenly flopped free. Opening up the front of Doomfist’s pants was akin to releasing a charging bull, for it slapped forward with great weight and force and made its presence known in the most dynamic of fashions. Mei openly moaned around her mouthful of Moira dick as she witnessed it strike her belly, and she suddenly realized just how deep she was going to get fucked that evening. While Moira’s prick was nice and pleasing and modest for her size, Akande’s...was something special. It fully fit the warrior’s stoic personality; he didn’t need to boast or brag when the proof of his power was exposed in more inches than most men could dream of having.

And now, Mei got to have them, too. The dark skinned Talon agent pulled himself back, just as he helped Mei in hitching her calves against his shoulders. That enormous tip was squeezing tight against a soaked pussy, and Moira popped her prick out of Mei’s mouth for a few seconds. She proceeded to simply slap her wet length back and forth over Mei’s blushing cheeks for that moment - she didn’t want anything stifling the girl’s moans when she was wrapped around Akande’s manhood.

Sure enough, Mei made a series of delightful squeals and gasps as she was stretched. Akande’s cock would’ve been a trial for even the most experienced of sluts, but Mei-Ling Zhou was nowhere near what one could call an adventurous lover in the past. Who had she fucked before then? A few scientists that had neglected their bodies in the pursuit of knowledge? Maybe Jack or McCree, if she was lucky? They couldn’t compare to the pillar pushing into her slowly and steadily.

The look on her face was nothing but pure delight. There was no strain in her eyes, no moment of regret or hesitation. Mei might’ve been a tight fit for a cock so big, but it was one she was eager to have inside. Her hands moved to rest against Akande’s chest as he pushed himself in as far as he could manage - there were still a few inches left, but he wasn’t looking to hurt the plump little thing. They had a job to do, and while her pleasure wasn’t necessarily part of it, there was no reason she couldn’t enjoy it. With his cock getting squeezed from all angles by Mei’s spasming pussy Akande looked from the girl’s face up to Moira’s, and he flashed the other woman a wide smile - one that rang with more comradery than he had felt for the redhead since this job had begun.

“Let’s make sure our new friend knows how much we enjoyed her attention tonight, yes?” He asked, and started to rock slowly back before driving forward again, this time a bit harder. “Our generousity doesn’t end with the donation, after all.”

 

From there, Mei was overwhelmed by the shared attentions of Moira and Doomfist. It didn’t matter to the plump, pretty thing that the two were members of Talon. That night, they had put forward a tremendous amount of money to further ecological awareness and had invested the time to make her feel appreciated in a way she had never been before. They could, and would, do everything with her body that they desired...and she’d only cry out for more.

Mei was a spasming mess of wet pleasure by the time Akande finished fucking her for the first time. Moira had mostly sat back and watched with her coy smile and plotting expression, delighting in watching Akande’s cock throb against her walls. He unleashed a torrent of cum into Mei that was at the same time unannounced yet thoroughly appreciated, and when his length flopped out Moira dropped down instantly, eager to clean the sloppy mess of cream that had been left deposited. Mei’s glasses were askew and her body lined with sweat as the two tackled her with affection, and it felt like no sooner did her orgasm on Akande’s cock end that her climax at Moira’s tongue began. As the redhead sucked her partner’s cream from Mei’s pussy her plump thighs were left quivering and sensitive in the aftermath, and just when she thought that the night might already be over, she realized it was just beginning.

Something she realized by the sight of Akande’s cock, still glistening with her own juice, hovering mere inches over her face.

“...oh...my goodness…” Mei’s sweet and innocent tone flowed into the room, just as she reached up to begin properly kissing and worshipping that thick black length. As Akande rested his heavy sack across Mei’s glasses and let his length fall atop her attentions, he reached down to swiftly pull away the front of her evening dress. Big, beautiful tits were left flopping free and exposed, and he allowed the rest of his length to slap down in between them. Moira was already there to help; sinking her fingers into Mei’s breasts just as she sunk her cock into the girl’s already cum-flooded pussy, beaming as she gazed to Akande and assisted him in getting a well-deserved titjob.

“We’re going to have quite a bit of fun with Dr. Zhou tonight, aren’t we?” She asked, and gave a tiny giggle from the depths of her throat. “It’s not in our orders, but...I’ve never been particularly good at following them.”

It didn’t matter that she had just revealed them, that she had just let slip that their attendance there wasn’t entirely based on pleasure. At that point, Mei was already lost to anything they wanted to do with her. The girl groaned in delight against the pressuring weight of Akande’s shaft, wrapping her legs around Moira’s waist, and prepared herself to be used well into the night by a pair of ravenous, horny rogues.

It was exactly what happened. By the end of the evening, Mei’s tender, tight pussy was wrapped around Moira and Akande’s cock many times, and Moira had even managed to sneak into the tight pucker of her ass on three separate occasions. The two Talon agents made fine use of their plump friend, and it didn’t take long before all three bodies were glistening and hot with a layer of sweat shared between them. For Mei, the experience was nothing short of completely overwhelming. This was the sort of thing that never happened to a girl like her, and her head was spinning as fast as her heart was racing every step of the way. One minute, she was sandwiched between Akande and Moira as they filled her pussy and ass with cum. The next, she was writhing in squirting delight as Moira ate her out and Akande probed her mouth with his tongue in an oppressive, forceful kiss. Moira and Akande didn’t have many things in common, but they were the same type of lover - demanding of their own pleasure, but more than willing to ensure that the target of their affection was left a wet mess in the aftermath.

Mei came more times than she could possibly recall, and by the time she passed out asleep she was more satisfied than she had been in a long, long time. Perhaps ever. And it was after Moira had joined her in sleep that Akande sat at the edge of the bed; naked and marked with sweat and the scent of their wicked threesome. He had fished out the comm device and placed it back in his ear, and now listened to the whispers of the cocky hacker in the dead of night.

“All done getting your cock sucked, Akande?” Sombra chuckled, in her typical mocking, half-serious tone. “Does she apologize after sex? She seems like she does.”

“...just tell me what I’m supposed to do.” Akande whispered in response, and tossed a glance over his shoulder. Moira and Mei were cuddled up together; naked and still marked in sweat, with Mei’s lower holes both oozing of cum. She’d be waking up sticky tomorrow to be sure. “What does Gabriel want?”

“Just put the chip I gave you into her phone.” Sombra’s voice chirped back. “I’ll do the rest.”

Akande took a deep breath, and gazed down at the tiny chip Sombra referred to. He could easily do as the hacker instructed; Mei had left her purse right there on the nightstand, just beside the evening dress that had been crumpled up and discarded for the night. The warrior took one look back over his shoulder at the pair of women that were still sleeping peacefully; one of whom had had a certain affection for, and the other being Moira.

“I must have forgotten the chip.” Akande whispered into the comm, just as his thumb and forefinger squeezed on both sides of it, shattering it with ease. Before he had a chance to listen to Sombra rambling and ranting he quickly shut off the comm device, and turned back towards the bed. The job was off. Mei’s data would remain her own for now - and she’d wake up in the morning to find that the two people she went to bed with were still there and ready for more.

Gabriel would be furious, but neither Akande nor Moira were the type that could be intimidated by a shadow holding a pair of guns. As Doomfist crawled back towards the bed he wrapped his arms around Mei and pulled her against him, savoring once more the feel of her soft, round form against his own. The job was a failure; yes, but...on the bright side?

He’d get a chance to fuck this beautiful curvy girl again in the morning. It was the only concession that could have ever made him accept a loss.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please [check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
